Never Say Never
by RisingStar13
Summary: Lisbon decides to make some changes in her life, like actually getting a life outside of work. Will these plans include a certain charming consultant...or someone else? I guess you'll just have to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I do not own the greatest TV show ever. Trust me if I did Lisbon would have a man by now ;)

**A/N: Hey everyone! So after months of reading fanfics I've decided to go ahead and try writing something myself :) So I think this story has a little bit of everything in it. Hope you guys like it! Also, I'd really appreciate some ****feed****back since this is basically the first thing I've ever written. By the way, the title for this story was inspired by the song by The Fray...it's quite Jisbon-y haha. So enough of my rambling...**

If you were to walk through the CBI building at this hour here is what you would find:

A couple of night guards, this being the CBI and all; a handful of hard working agents scattered around on the first and third floors; two diligent ladies working and a lazy man sleeping on a couch on the second floor.

The whole building was dark and silent, not the eerie kind of silence, but a peaceful silence that carries a sense of calm with it. In the bull pen of the Serious Crimes Unit, the only sources of light came from a desk lamp and a glow that radiated from the Senior Agent's office. A red headed woman was trying to concentrate on her computer screen but she was losing a battle against sleep. A man with curly blonde hair was lying on a couch, but the occasional stir suggested he was well awake.

Grace was exhausted. Today had been one of the few days she had actually gone out on the field. Sure they had all helped catch the bad guy but _she_ still had to go back to the office and find information on their other open cases. Grace smiled softly at the memory of Rigsby tackling the criminal who had tried to run away from them after realizing he had fallen into one of Jane's mind traps. She really liked going out on the field. Well who wouldn't rather get in on the action than stay behind at the office and have to listen to the team's stories when they got back? Also, although she'd never admit it, she liked spending time with the guys outside of the office, especially Rigsby. Of course that didn't mean she'd be changing her mind about their situation any time soon. Besides, he had already moved on, and so should she. Although the last time she had found a boyfriend that wasn't Rigsby it hadn't end so well…

Grace shut down her computer and silently got up from her desk just in case the man on the couch a few feet away from her was actually sleeping, but she doubted it.

Cho and Rigsby had left hours ago and it was just Jane, Lisbon, and her. She had to admit that she brought this exhaustion upon herself. Grace had been trying to impress her boss lately by staying later than her, but Lisbon almost always managed to beat her.

_How does she do it? Years of practice I suppose. Well now I'm free to go._

Grace quickly gathered her belongings and turned off her desk lamp.

"Uh, Grace could you leave the light on? Thanks." said Jane from the couch, startling Van Pelt.

She turned the light back on. _I guess I was right, he's wide awake._

"Bye, Jane. See you tomorrow," she said shooting a smile in Jane's direction as she passed his couch and headed toward the elevator.

"Good night," Jane replied lazily from his fake-sleeping position on his couch.

Jane waited a couple of seconds after the elevator left before slowly opening his eyes and standing up with a grunt. He made a few small stretching motions before grabbing his jacket from the chair at his rarely used desk and headed toward the elevator himself.

A few minutes later, a small blue car made its way out of the CBI parking lot and onto the fairly lonely road.

* * *

Silvery strands of moonlight slipped out of the hot California summer night, through the blinds of a window, and into a dimly lit office. Lisbon was hard at work, as usual. Situated in a rather uncomfortable hunched over position, the raven haired woman sat in the black chair at her desk.

The mountain of paper work had been reduced to a mere pile containing four or five pages of additional paperwork a certain charming consultant had caused to land on her desk.

_I swear if he pulls one more stunt I'm using one of my guns on him. How'd he even know I had three? Smartass…I guess I can't really blame him for all of my problems. Well at least my non-work related problems. I'm sure he's having his fair share of problems as well after the Kristina incident…I can't believe he actually went on a date with her…huh. When did that happen? When was the last time I had a date? Too long. Definitely, too long. Well at least I have my career. That is, until Jane decides to completely screw it up. Hmm maybe I should look into that. You know what Teresa? You've been lifeless for too long. I'm going to start this new thing where I have a life. Step one, find a good TV show when you get home. Oh wait, there's never anything good on TV on Thursday nights anyway._

Lisbon glanced over at the clock just as she finished the last paper. She realizes it's getting late and everyone must be gone by now. Her mind quickly travels back to her thoughts on Jane and Kristina.

_It seems everyone has a social life but me, even Jane does! Maybe I should buy myself a puppy. Well then there's the issue of my long work hours…_

This last thought snaps her back to reality. She gets up from the chair and starts putting some files together for their latest case to take home with her.

"Ah dear Lisbon, still here at this hour and even bringing a case file home? How diligent," Jane says standing in her doorway with a paper bag in hand, wearing a friendly grin on his face. _Or maybe he doesn't have much of a life after all, why else would he be here?_

"Well someone needs to make up for the hours of work lost when you're napping," she snapped, grumpy due to the late hour and a grumbling stomach.

"Yes, well, I thought I made up for it with the many cases I've closed …and my ability to make your days a little more interesting," he added playfully.

"Uh huh, because your childish stunts give me such joy," Lisbon rebutted sarcastically. " Not to mention the hours of paper work that come with them," the smile Lisbon failed to suppress, letting him know she was only teasing him and his ego.

Jane took that smile as an invitation to come further into the office. He made his way to Lisbon's couch, but instead of lying down he simply sat, the mysterious paper bag still in his hands.

"What's in the bag?" Lisbon inquired.

Jane looked down at the bag as if suddenly remembering he had it in his hands. "Oh this? I went out earlier to get some food. I took the liberty of getting you a little something," he said as if it was no big deal. Lisbon gave him a questioning look.

"Well I couldn't help but notice that you skipped lunch again today, and judging by the late hour, my keen observation skills tell me you're rather hungry…am I right?" Jane explained with his classic, disarming smile.

Lisbon looked over at him in another one of his three-piece suits. _You know one day I'm going to get him to put on a pair of jeans or something. Although I have to admit the whole look really works for him…snap out of it Teresa! Oh wait…why is he staring at me? Can he really read my mi- Oh. Right._

"Alright. I suppose it won't hurt me. What is it?"

"Oh nothing big, just a cheeseburger. Oh and look," he said grabbing out a single Checker's french fry. " Deliciously greasy fries…come on Lisbon," he said while shooting her a charming smile before putting the fry in his mouth. "Mm tasty!"

Lisbon quickly came out from behind her desk and playfully grabbed the bag from him with a small smile. She sat back down and started eating. Meanwhile, Jane let himself get into a more relaxed position on Lisbon's couch or, as he liked to think of it, his second couch. He put his hands behind his head and smiled at an eating Lisbon.

"So this new case…seems like all the young, promising students start the road to being corrupt politicians early now-a-days," said Jane rather distractedly, obviously wrapped up in thoughts about their latest case.

"I guess so. It's a shame the kid was into drugs though, everyone said he was so smart."

"Yeah, but it's the smart ones you have to be careful with. You never know what they can pull off."

"The parents are clear. Mr. and Mrs. Turner were pretty shaken up. Plus, they have solid alibis. We should start talking to people around the campus. We need to check out all of Bradley's friends and professors," Lisbon said resuming her authoritative role.

"I'll try not to irritate anyone," Jane replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'm sure you won't, because Hightower's starting to lay off and I don't need her on my back again," Lisbon said teasingly. She was really enjoying herself with their banter…and the cheeseburger.

"You know this cheeseburger isn't half bad. These fries are amazing!"

"Glad you like them," Jane said with a distracted smile.

His mind was obviously elsewhere, but Lisbon didn't pay attention to it. She got up to put some of the completed paper work in her filing cabinet. Jane quickly stood up and swiftly stole another fry from her desk.

"Hey!" Jane looked up at a smiling Lisbon who had suddenly turned around. He just shot her a charming smile and she let it slide. When Jane saw that she had sat back down he suddenly got a serious look on his face. _It's now or never._

"So I'm guessing you've heard about the new Missing Persons Unit?" he said with a concerned look.

Lisbon finished swallowing the last bite of her cheeseburger. She looked at Jane for a second then got up to throw away the bag, being careful not to throw away the rest of the fries. "Yes, uh yes I did," she replied, silently hating the way her voice faltered. She threw the bag in the trash then sat back down. She took a fry and casually put it in her mouth as if nothing was wrong. "And?"

"And I just wanted to make sure you're okay," he said sincerely.

Everything suddenly made sense to Lisbon. He had done all of this to check up on her.

"I'm fine," she said unconvincingly. She quickly turned the tables on him to prevent him from digging more into the subject. "I should ask you the same thing. I mean with them handling Kristina's disappearance and all," she said gently with a sympathetic look.

"I'm fine," he said with a blank look on his face, almost mimicking Lisbon's previous reaction.

"Listen Jane, it wasn't your fault. She did it out of her own free will."

"I know."

"Just making sure," she gave him a soft smile and he returned it with one of his own. "So…maybe this new team will actually satisfy Hightower."

Lisbon chuckled at the comment, glad that the light hearted mood was coming back. Hightower had fired the last two teams because they hadn't 'reached her expectations'. "Yeah maybe they'll get lucky. You know it's things like those that amaze me Hightower still keeps me around."

"She can't fire you. Sure, she says she will, but she won't. You're too great…at your job, I mean," he quickly covered up.

"Thanks," Lisbon replied with a bittersweet smile. _Ugh. Why does he have to play with my feelings? Not that I have any feelings for him…I think. Even if I did, it's better that I don't. He's a colleague…not to mention he's Jane. __**Jane**__ of all people. Great I'm slowly falling for the most damaged man in the world who could never love me. So much for getting a life…_

"You know what's strange? I haven't heard much about the new guy. Usually when a new addition is being made it's the center of the office gossip," Jane said gaining Lisbon's attention.

"I actually happen to know a thing or two about him," Lisbon said rather vaguely, sparking Jane's interest.

"Don't tell me he's an old flame of yours," Jane said playfully.

"Jealous?" Lisbon asked with a smirk. She decided that the new Lisbon is going to be a bit bolder.

"No, of course not. I'm simply wondering what you know and how you know this mystery man," Jane said innocently.

"Alright, alright. His name is Sean Finazzo, and for you information I've never actually met the guy. He's just known for being a ladies' man. Not to mention he's a tad arrogant…hmm looks like you've got some competition!" Lisbon said with a playful smile. She pushed her chair back and picked up the case files.

"Very funny. Any fries left?" Jane asked standing up, a little disappointed Lisbon decided it was time to go.

"Nope," Lisbon said as she put the last fry in her mouth and put on an innocent face.

"Oh aren't we just hilarious today?" Jane said before giving her his mega-watt smile. He was a bit surprised at his boss' ability to be a little laid back.

"Ha. Ha." And with that Lisbon walked to the door with Jane following closely behind. As she reached the door frame she suddenly turned around to face Jane.

"This was surprisingly nice. We should do it again sometime," she said with a genuine smile.

Following her out of the office, Jane agreed in a teasing tone," Yes well it's not every day one can sit and talk peacefully with Teresa Lisbon."

"Hush!" she said through a smile while slapping Jane playfully on the shoulder. While Lisbon locked her office, Jane rubbed the spot where her hand made contact and pretended to be in pain. "Ouch!" he said with a fake pout.

To this she responded with a smile and slight laugh. They walked in comfortable silence through the bull pen. Jane stayed behind saying he was just about done here. Lisbon thinks about asking him what exactly he needs to do here, but she decides against it and walks into the elevator.

"Good night, Jane," Lisbon said from the elevator. Jane gave her a little wave as the elevator doors shut and he walked back into the now empty and lonely bull pen. He went to lie down on his couch.

"I guess it's just you and me Elvis," Jane says to the stain on the ceiling from his traditional couch position, his eyes closed but with a slight smile seemingly glued in place.

**A/N: Next up Jane vs. Finazzo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took awhile to update but I've been getting ready for college and such, but it's done now…and a little longer! Oh and thank you so much to those who read and reviewed :) **

Beams of bright sunlight were pouring into Lisbon's bedroom, livening up the rather bland room. Lisbon had planned on decorating her apartment when she first bought it, but she never really got around to it. Plus, it wasn't exactly on the top of her To Do List, and the apartment was good enough to live in. When she first moved in about 6 years ago she had some ideas to make the small apartment cozier but then Jane joined the team and well things got a little busier.

As the bright morning made itself known to Lisbon, she slowly came out of her drowsy state. She lazily opened her eyes and just lay there trapped in her white sheets. She listened to the world going on around her and stretched out her legs which had been previously curled up to her chest. Her hair was splayed in all directions on her pillow but she care at all. Who was gonna see her? She rolled over on her back and started to drift into sleep. It's a Saturday. I can get up whenever I want...no. Wait. Today's Friday. Crap. Lisbon's legs were out of the side of the bed even before she could think of why her trusty alarm clock had failed her.

As she pulled her T-shirt and shorts off it came to her. She had gotten home at around midnight and after a tiring week at work she had gone straight to bed and forgot to set the alarm. It was a good thing Jane had brought her dinner or else she probably wouldn't have eaten anything. She checked the clock on her night stand. It read 7:24. That gave her almost an hour to get to work before everyone else showed up and she started to get a series of phone calls from Hightower, the team, and Jane wondering where she was. Jane. She hadn't thought much about it but she actually liked spending time just talking to someone. Of course she had a strict no mixing business with pleasure rule but maybe she should lighten up a bit? She made it into the hot shower and quickly got rid of the sticky feeling that a hot and sweaty California summer night brought along.

_Why do I feel like today holds some sort of significance? Oh right! I also most forgot about my life altering decision. Okay, so maybe this Lisbon likes to get to know her team better. In an effort to be more fun I'm going to invite the team out for drinks as soon as this case is solved. Hopefully they'll say yes without having to play the boss card... _

She grabbed a fresh towel and quickly dried off. She speed walked into the bedroom and opened the closet doors. Black pants, green shirt, blazer. She rifled through the closet finding exactly what she needed and threw it on. She looked around the room with a frustrated look on her face. Where are some socks when you need them? She got a pair of loafers, smiling when she remembered the time Jane had called them 'Lisbon loafers'. She tried to get one on her left foot in a rush and ended up toppling over. When she hit the floor she gave out a loud sign and jumped back up. She put on her other loafer, her watch, and her cross necklace and went downstairs. She grabbed her briefcase and keys from the living room and headed out the door. When she got into her car, Lisbon glanced at her watch. 7:55. She had enough time to get some breakfast at some drive thru and hopefully her hair will dry by the time she reaches the CBI.

* * *

Jane walked into the CBI at approximately 8:00, greeting everyone he met along the way to the elevator cheerfully. He usually didn't come in until 8:45 at the earliest since everyone got there around 8:30, and really what was the point of getting to work early only to be all alone with no one to amuse himself with? He had come in early today because he had been hoping to get some alone time with Lisbon to give his two cents on the case. He figured, knowing Lisbon, that she would probably be here. Also, there was the matter that he was weirdly excited to see her. Sure he usually looked forward to messing with Lisbon and getting things thrown at him, it was part of his daily routine after all, there was just something different this morning. It must've been because of last night.

After dozing off for about two hours on his leather couch last night Jane had gone home to see what he could do since anything was better than just laying on a couch in an empty building. It usually wasn't like that with him but he felt particularly happy and energetic when he woke up so he went home to see what he could do. He read a chapter or two of an old book and when that didn't satisfy him, Jane started to think about the case. He had gotten a few theories together before his thoughts shifted to a more interesting subject, Teresa Lisbon. What was it about her that suddenly made the thought of seeing her and, if he was lucky, her smile first thing in the morning gives him a pleasant feeling?

_A couple of days ago she had just been my damaged yet attractive boss who was strictly off limits but then something changed all of that. What was it? Last night I actually genuinely enjoyed the company of another person. She made me feel comfortable and forget about everything else except talking to her._

It had all started as just an opportunity to initiate his little experiment of figuring out what lies underneath her tough exterior but then he had heard about Bosco's team being replaced and it turned into being there if Lisbon needed someone to comfort her. He hadn't been sure what to expect. He was fairly certain she wouldn't break down crying in his arms but he just wanted to be there just in case. Of course she didn't surprise him at all and went with the guarded and defensive approach. She was the perfect student of human nature after all. The rest of the time had been full of their ever entertaining banter and he had to admit he loved it. That's why he didn't want to dampen the mood with the serious Bosco talk but if it would help her he was willing to do it.

_I think it's safe to say Lisbon and I are more than just co workers who try to get along simply because we have to see each other every day. We're more like actual, normal friends, people to just talk to without worrying about the rest of the world and God knows we both need that...well if there was a God then he would know that._  
Now, Jane was strolling his way confidently through the still empty bull pen and heading toward Lisbon's office. No one would show up any time soon so he had plenty of time with Lisbon all to himself. _The lights aren't on in her office. Hmm how strange._ He reached for the metal door handle and tried to twist it, but it was locked. A wave of disappointment suddenly took over Jane but he tries to stay optimistic. _Maybe she just locked her office to keep people out while she's working? _Well this obviously shouldn't apply to him anyway so he knocks on the door. Still nothing.

"Lisbon?"

No answer.

"Well then," he grumbled to himself as he walked away from the door.

He makes his way to the kitchen and quickly decides that the best way to cheer himself up would be to make a cup of his favorite tea. He opens a cupboard and rummages through its contents. Nope. There is no special tea for him in his tea cupboard. This is not good. He looks at the wall clock and sees it's only 8:12. There's plenty of time to go to the store a few blocks down and buy his special tea before Lisbon and the team arrived. And with that Patrick Jane retraces his steps back to the elevator and down to the CBI parking lot. He finds his blue Citroen and he's off.

Jane entered the bull pen for the second time that day except now it was 8:40 and much more busy than before. He would've been there sooner but there had been some traffic. Van Pelt was concentrating on her computer screen and Rigsby and Cho were betting on something or other. Jane waltzed into the kitchen with a box of his favorite tea in his hand and a triumphant smile on his face. He stopped as soon as he heard an unfamiliar voice in the small kitchen.

"I'm telling you, Hightower! My guys and I are the best around. You won't be disappointed," said a voice foreign to Jane. It was a deep voice, tough and self assured. This must be the new guy Lisbon spoke so fondly of the night before.

"I'm sure I won't be," said a stern yet warm voice. Jane immediately recognized it as Hightower's. _She actually sounded somewhat...friendly? Huh this guy might just be as charming as he thinks he is. Maybe._

"And might I add, I'm looking forward to working for you very much. You know you're even lovelier than described." the voice said completely confidently. He was obviously trying to charm his new boss to get on her good side.

"Yes well um thank you. Welcome to the CBI and I will be meeting the rest of your team later today," Hightower replied slightly flustered but still maintaining her usual level of professionalism. _And apparently it's working._

"Yes ma'am," he said as Hightower walked toward her office with a cup of coffee. He turned his back to fix himself some coffee as well. _Ugh another caffeine nut. When is everyone going to come to grips with the fact that tea is obviously the healthier and more relaxing option?_ Jane took this opportunity to analyze this guy.

_Mid thirties, 5 foot 9 at least, dark brown hair, olive complexion, warm brown eyes, most likely Italian. Faint scent of an expensive cologne, semi expensive suit, obviously spends quite some time in the gym. He definitely cares about his appearance and is triumphant when it comes to dealing with the opposite sex._ _Jane could just see all of the women of the CBI fawning over him._

Jane casually strolled into the kitchen as if he hadn't just spent the last good five minutes standing outside the room eavesdropping. He proceeded to make his tea while the other man casually sipped at his coffee as if waiting for Jane to acknowledge his presence. Jane decided to give him the satisfaction just to amuse himself a bit since his morning had fairly uneventful being as Lisbon was still nowhere to be found. _Where was she?_

Pushing his thoughts of Lisbon aside, Jane put on a fake friendly smile and greeted this new and arrogant man as if they were old college buddies finding each other by chance at a store.

"Hello! You must be the new guy. Finazzo is it?" he said while extended his arm to offer a handshake.

The other man, clearly pleased by Jane's previous knowledge of him, shook Jane's hand with a powerful grip.

"Please, call me Sean," he said with a smug smile in place. A sharp stab of pain pulsed through his hand due to Sean's strong grip, but he didn't let the pain show on his face.

"Football player in...high school right?"

"Uh yes actually," Sean replied with a quizzical expression.

"You've got quite the grip," Jane explained as if it were completely obvious.

Jane had known him for a grand total of eight minutes and he already knew Sean Finazzo's story. _Star football player in high schooler, got all the girls. All of the partying and chicks never gave him much time for his studies and at the end of the day there was no college willing to take him on a football scholarship with barely passing grades. He got into law enforcement when he realized college wasn't really for him anyway. He found the job surprisingly interesting and adventurous enough for his standards. When he wasn't working his way up, Sean was doing the same routine he did back in high school. Parties and women. And even now he still has the same need to indulge on having a boys' night out. Since he's in his thirties now, perhaps he's looking for a serious relationship? I doubt it would ever last anyway._

Sean's voice pulled Jane away from this theorizing. "So what do you do here, Patrick?"

"I'm a consultant for Agent Lisbon and her team," Jane answered.

"Oh yeah I've heard Agent Lisbon's a real tough cookie," Sean said.

"She's not that bad once you get to know her. She's fairly nice with people...well unless you're me that is.," he added chuckling.

Sean laughed. "I see. I'll be sure to get on her good side quickly then," he said with a wink. "I'll probably be meeting her very soon. We're starting with the Kristina Frye case and there's reason to believe Red John is somehow involved so we're going to need some information from her and the team."

That little wink left Jane feeling somewhat uneasy for Lisbon's sake...Maybe even slightly possessive? No that's ridiculous. He's just acting like a concerned friend. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. She's probably not above slapping or punching you if you go too far," Jane said seriously, but Sean seemed to just laugh it off.

"Hey don't worry about that, Patrick. I've got that part all under control. So, you into sports?" Sean said quickly changing subject, probably to keep the conversation friendly. Too bad Jane had already sworn to dislike him and his irksome ways.

"Uh, no. Not particularly," Jane answered distractedly. An irritated and fast- walking, yet still managing to look cute, Teresa Lisbon had just stormed through the elevator doors.

* * *

It was only 8:55 in the morning and Teresa Lisbon was already having a crappy work day. For starters she was about 30 minutes late to said work day and she had had to sit in traffic listening to lame morning radio talk shows that never played any good music. Her stomach was bothering her slightly after practically swallowing her not-so-healthy drive thru breakfast. She was just going to get in the kitchen, make some coffee, and get out.

As she rushed towards the kitchen she saw Jane. _Oh great the first person I encounter just has to be my pain in__the ass consultant. I guess he hasn't done anything pain in the ass worthy for while but with her luck today his streak would break soon._

"Morning, Lisbon!" Jane greeted her cheerfully. Her only response was a scowl as she headed for the coffee maker. "Aw why so grumpy? You're making our new CBI member quite uneasy. Really not the best first impression," he teased.

She whipped her head around to see that there was a third person she had completely overlooked upon entering. This strange man was giving her a charming and confident smile. _Well someone's sure of himself... Oh this must be Finazzo!_

"Oh no, it's fine Patrick. It's just nice to finally meet the infamous Teresa Lisbon," Sean said with a warm smile. Lisbon couldn't help but notice that his smug smile reminded her of Jane's.

There were a couple of similarities between the two men standing in front of her but she'd think about that another time. Right now all she wanted was to get a steaming cup of coffee and drink it in the safety of her office.

"And who exactly are you?" Lisbon inquired although she knew fully well who he was, but he didn't have to know that. "Oh I'm sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Sean Finazzo, the head of the new Missing Persons Unit," he said proudly, never breaking eye contact with Lisbon.

"Agent Lisbon, but apparently you already knew that," Lisbon said while looking at Jane. Why had Jane been talking about her anyway?

"No need to fret Miss Lisbon. Your interesting co worker here hasn't been talking about you. Hightower told me you were the head of the Serious Crimes Unit and I'm going to need to talk to you about the Red John Case," he assured her. "Oh and please Teresa, call me Sean," he added with a wink before setting his empty mug in the sink. Lisbon just stared at the smug man with a surprised and slightly disgusted look on her face. Jane stood there with an amused smile on his face waiting for Lisbon's reaction.

"Well thank you, _Agent Finazzo_, but I would prefer if you called me _Agent Lisbon_," Lisbon said while standing tall and keeping firm eye contact with Agent Finazzo.

"Well thank _you_, but I prefer to call you Teresa. It's such a beautiful name. It suits you," Sean continued.

"As _flattering_ as that would seem to some other women it's not going to work on me. So let's set some boundaries, shall we? You're Agent Finazzo and I'm Agent Lisbon. Understood?"

Sean's only response was another smug smile. Lisbon grabbed her coffee mug and stormed out of the kitchen. Jane was wearing a full out smile at this point. He had to say Sean might be smooth, but it wouldn't work Agent Teresa Lisbon. Jane was rather proud of her.

"She'll come around. They always do," Sean said nonchalantly to Jane.  
He followed after Lisbon.

Lisbon rushed through the hallway and into the bull pen. Just a little more and she'd be in her office, her sanctuary from that arrogant creep. She took out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. Her hand grasped the door handle, but before she could turn it she found out that apparently the "creep" had followed her.

"We'll talk later then, _Teresa_," Sean practically yelled from across the bull pen, earning the attention of her team. Lisbon rolled her eyes and let out an angry and heavy sigh before angrily opening and almost slamming her office door.

Jane couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. Hitting on Teresa Lisbon? And then not taking no for an answer? Well with his level of stupidity it didn't surprise Jane. _Did I just call a fellow co worker stupid? _Jane thought to himself mockingly. _Well I rather think I did!_ _He obviously deserved it though and I've never really been one for respect._

Jane made his tea waiting for Sean to come back and act surprised at being rejected by a women for the first time in his life. Right on cue Sean walked in with not a confused expression, but one of determination.

Jane casually glanced up at him and said," So how'd it go?"

Sean turned to him and said with a determined tone of voice," Not as planned but now it seems I have a little challenge and, you know, I hate to lose."

"Well I can't say I didn't warn you," Jane said matter-of-factly and turned to leave the kitchen. Looks like things just got a little interesting.

**A/N: Up Next – We meet the rest of Finazzo's team and he and Lisbon have an interesting meeting…**


End file.
